Miss Wonderful
by Somnion
Summary: Brittany learns that winning isn't always everything and that sometimes, it's important to be happy for other people's success, especially if it's your sister's. A story that shows Brittany's softer side that most people miss. AlvinxBrittany elements


Title: Miss Wonderful

Written by: Somnion

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks. They belong to Bagdasarian Productions.

Yet another story that shows Brittany's softer side. This story takes place right after the episode, 'My Fair Chipette', where Alvin makes a bet with Brittany that he can turn Jeanette into a beauty pageant winner. I know I should be getting back to work on the other story but this came to mind and I just had to write it down. I really hope you guys enjoy this one.

* * *

People are driven to strive for victory for many reasons; family, honour and responsibility being among those reasons. When it came to Alvin however, it was a mixture of pride as well as the promise of a monetary reward that instilled this drive for victory in him, and tonight, when he watched the usually plain and clumsy Jeanette claim the title of Miss Wonderful, he felt the ecstasy of victory swirl within him, for Jeanette's victory was also his own. Victory is sweet, thought Alvin as he left the auditorium with a satisfied smirk on his face. He had hoped to get the twenty five dollar prize money which was due to the winner but Simon insisted that the money was Jeanette's and Alvin had no claim to it. However, Jeanette, in her gratitude, gave him five dollars as a way of thanks for helping her win the beauty pageant. He held up the five dollars, admiring it as he imagined what he was going to buy with it. It was then that he noticed that he wasn't alone but that a familiar blue eyed Chipette was sitting alone on the playground swings. There was another element that drove Alvin to victory, and that was bragging rights, and with Brittany's loss, Alvin had been given that privilege. He bounced up towards her, a smug smirk plastered all over his face, his hand waving the five dollar bill.

"Well, Brittany," he boasted, "looks like I won this round and just look what I've got. A crisp five dollar bill; and when you pay me the dollar you owe me for losing the bet, I'll be six bucks richer."

Brittany got up and put her hand into her pocket and pulled out a dollar.

"Just take it," she said as she clumsily shoved the dollar into the Chipmunk's hand. As she turned to face him, Alvin was shocked to see that Brittany's ice blue eyes were overflowing with tears. She had been crying.

"Go ahead and laugh, Alvin," she said, her words choking on her sobs as she walked away. "I don't care."

Alvin looked in surprise, his eyes wide as dinner plates as his fist closed around the dollar. This had got to have been the biggest blunder he had ever made in his life; he had just bragged about victory to a girl who had been crying her eyes out. He hadn't meant to, of course, even Alvin didn't believe in kicking people when they're down. After mocking her with her loss when she had been sobbing all alone, Alvin knew that he had to apologize and he began to wonder how he was going to make things right again with Brittany or whether he could ever make it up to her for treating her in such a manner.

"Wa...Wait, Brittany," he called out quickly, his mind still unsure what to do to fix the problem.

"Just leave me alone, Alvin,"

"Please, Brittany. I'm really sorry. I didn't know you were so upset. Let's just call the bet off and then..."

"Do you think it's just about the bet?" Brittany snapped at Alvin angrily.

"Well, I..."

"Thanks to you, not only did I lose the pageant but I lost to Jeanette," she screamed, her voice ringing with hurt and anger.

"Look Brittany," said Alvin, impatiently, "you're the one who mentioned Jeanette as the subject whom I would turn into a beauty pageant winner for this bet. Furthermore, she's your sister, you should be happy for her."

"Oh, is that so, Alvin?" she retorted with anger. "Just how do you think you would feel if Simon had upstaged you in a popularity contest? I'll bet you wouldn't be singing the same tune then."

Brittany did have a point, Alvin thought to himself. The thought of Simon upstaging him would have been too much to handle, the thought of his pride being dashed by his nerdy brother, why, he'd probably want to crawl into a corner and wallow in self pity and loathing if that happened.

"It's not that Jeanette isn't beautiful. She is very beautiful," Brittany said, her anger now giving way to her feelings of hurt and grief, "but at least I used to have my looks going for me. I know I'm not as smart or as nice as Jeanette, but at least I used to have my looks and my charm. Now I don't even have that anymore. Jeanette has that now and I don't have anything."

Alvin watched as the auburn haired Chipette cried, her sobs drowning her words so that it was as though she was speaking illegible nonsense. Brittany could be a real drama queen at times but seeing her this way though, Alvin did feel rather sorry for her. He recalled Dave once said to him that people who place their self worth in something other than their own selves are placing it on a very shaky foundation. Brittany had placed hers in her beauty and grace, not in herself, and when that was taken away, so was her self worth. More than anything, he felt guilty because he was the one who had reduced her to this weeping mess.

"Tha...That's not true, Brittany," Alvin said awkwardly as he desperately tried to comfort her, "I mean you're still as beautiful and graceful as ever."

"No, I'm not," Brittany wailed in response. "Jeanette is, not me."

"Jeanette? Oh come on, Brittany, don't be silly," he said, his efforts becoming more and more desperate which were causing him to say things out of line. "You're way more talented than her. Why, Jeanette couldn't even toss a baton if her life depended on it."

"Yeah, right, Alvin. On the talent show, she tossed them so well; it was as if she had been practicing her act for months," Brittany replied in disbelief.

"Oh, that. Simon and Theodore were up in the rafters catching her batons and tossing her down new ones into her hand," Alvin answered without thinking.

"So, Jeanette cheated?" Brittany asked in surprise, her eyes growing wide when Alvin revealed his secret.

"Well," Alvin responded awkwardly, "it's not really Jeanette cheating. She didn't know she was, I kind of told Simon and Theodore to keep it secret and..."

"If the judges knew that she cheated," Brittany interrupted, "they would have to disqualify her. Have you any idea what..."

As the realisation that Jeanette could be disqualified came to Brittany's mind, a smile spread across her lips and the look in her eyes scared Alvin, for in them was a mixture of deviousness and strangely enough, hope. Before Alvin could voice any protest, she had sprung to her feet and dashed off in the direction of the auditorium. Her sudden sprint caught Alvin by surprise, so much so that he stared in astonishment when she accidentally knocked him down as she ran. When he realised what she had planned to do, Alvin got to his feet and followed her in great haste. He had to stop her before she turned Jeanette in and sabotaged Jeanette's victory. However, Brittany had got a pretty good head start and Alvin prayed that he wouldn't be too late before she did something she would later regret. He arrived at the auditorium after she did and looked around frantically for her. He was pleased when he found that she was standing near the doors. Quickly, he grabbed her arm so she wouldn't get away, surprising her.

"Alright, Brittany," he said, "before you do anything, think about what you're doing. What would Jeanette think and what would..."

Brittany however simply looked away from the blue eyed Chipmunk; for her eyes were fixed on her little sister. She watched as Jeanette stood at the centre of the stage, awkward and shy. Eleanor and Theodore were cheering her onstage while Simon patted her on the back for a victory well earned. She looked as though she felt out of place in front of all those watching eyes and in the midst of all the cheers she was receiving from the audience. However, Brittany had never seen Jeanette's smile shine more radiantly than it did tonight. Brittany thought she had seen all the expressions her sister had but her smile tonight was a first for the blue eyed Chipette.

"She looks very happy, doesn't she, Alvin?" Brittany said suddenly.

"Yea, she sure does."

"What kind of sister am I?" Brittany asked, a tone of guilt in her voice, "Jeanette would never have tried to sabotage me for her own benefit and here I was going to do the exact thing to her. I'm her older sister, I should be trying to protect her, and yet I could still consider doing something so cruel to her. I'm horrible sister."

"You're not a horrible sister," Alvin answered, "If you were, you would have already turned Jeanette in. Since you didn't, that means you're not a bad sister but a good one. Am I right?"

"I guess so," Brittany replied, a little surprised that Alvin had suddenly become so supportive.

"Of course, I'm right. When am I ever wrong?"

Brittany giggled as she answered, "Plenty of times."

After a few laughs from Brittany's candid reply, Brittany watched as Alvin fished around in his shirt pocket and proceeded to pull out two dollars. He then took Brittany's hand and placed the two dollar bills into the surprised Chipette's opened fist.

"One of them was yours. Also, since you would have probably won the bet if we hadn't cheated so, go ahead and take the other one," he said as he gave her a wink.

"Thank you, Alvin."

"So, Brittany," Alvin asked suddenly. "What are you going to do now, since you're two bucks richer?"

"That's a good question," Brittany answered as she tapped her cheek while pondering the possibilities. It was then that her eyes fell once again one her little sister and she realised just what she was going to do. With a smile, she turned to the Chipmunk standing next to her to give him the answer to his question.

"I'm going to get a special little sister of mine a special little gift. Sorry, but I have to go now, Alvin. I hope the store's not closed yet."

Alvin couldn't help but smile as he watched Brittany run off to wherever she was going to buy this gift. Brittany was a piece of work, you could never tell what to expect from her. One moment she was dead set on sabotaging her sister's victory and the next she was off to congratulate her with a gift. In his eyes, that's what Alvin found most attractive about that Chipette, that unpredictability as well as the dormant kindness that lay hidden within her and the more he thought about it, the more he couldn't help the need to tell her what was on his mind.

"Hey, Brittany," he called out finally.

"What is it, Alvin?"

"No matter what other people may say, you're Miss Wonderful to me."

With a smile, Brittany winked at her Chipmunk counterpart and said, "You know it, Alvin and don't you forget it."

* * *

Jeanette stood outside her doorstep, almost afraid to take the last step in. She knew that her sister Brittany wanted to win the contest badly and she didn't know how she would react since Brittany had ended up in second place. She was just about to open the door when she heard a voice call to her, a voice she recognised as her sister's, Brittany.

"Jeanette," called Brittany, "What are you doing standing outside here?"

"Oh, Brittany, I was just..."

Jeanette's explanation was cut short when she let out a soft sneeze. Her elder sister shook her head.

"Honestly, Jeanette," she said as she handed her sister a handkerchief, "standing out her in the middle of the night, no wonder you're sneezing."

"Sorry, Brittany," apologized Jeanette.

"Don't worry about it, Jeanette," assured Brittany.

Jeanette was surprised to be sure; she had expected her sister to be a raging volcano of anger and emotion, but was surprised to see her in such good spirits despite her loss. She was going to ask Brittany about it but was interrupted when Brittany handed her a single rose tied with a ribbon.

"I didn't have enough money to buy a full bouquet but I wanted you to have this in congratulations for winning the contest, Jeanette. Congratulations, Jeanette. You've bloomed into a very beautiful flower."

Jeanette was stunned; this was something she had not expected from her sister. When she received the rose from her sister, Jeanette immediately embraced Brittany as hard as she could, surprising the pony-tailed Chipette in the process.

"Oh, Brittany, thank you so much for the rose. I don't care what other people say, but to me, you're Miss Wonderful."

Brittany giggled as she heard her sister say those words for she this was the second time she was hearing them. So she may not have been Miss Wonderful this year, she thought to herself, but it didn't matter. What mattered now was what the people she cared about thought about her and in their eyes, she, Brittany, was...

... Miss Wonderful.

The End

* * *

I really liked this one, especially the sister moments with Brittany and Jeanette. I hoped you guys liked it too. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. Your reviews are always the highlight of my day. Thanks for reading.


End file.
